


Next of Kin

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cleared to go, but <i>only</i> because your brother has agreed to accept responsibility for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #482 "false witness"

“Okay, Mr. DiNozzo,” said the nurse, making a notation on his chart. “You’re cleared to go, but _only_ because your brother has agreed to accept responsibility for you.”

Tony frowned, halfway through pulling his shirt back on. “My brother?”

“Yep,” said McGee, standing only a little stiffly in the doorway. 

He’d only bruised a couple of ribs, while Tony had a possible serious concussion, but since they were unofficially investigating a case under FBI jurisdiction, they hadn’t mentioned to the hospital staff that they were NCIS.

“C’mon, big brother,” McGee continued, holding out his jacket. “Dad’s expecting us.”

Tony grinned.

THE END


End file.
